<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeysea by Frankohfrankish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594695">Honeysea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish'>Frankohfrankish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>沙雕快乐小甜文，没有太多的逻辑。<br/>性转梅卡一世。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerys I Targaryen/Maekar I Targaryen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeysea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上主保佑，她已经放弃理智，甘愿沉溺在他的温柔里。<br/>
他的双唇就像柔软的棉花，品尝起来比甘美的蜂蜜还要可口。<br/>
每当她丧失信心，打算放弃的时候，脑海里总会浮现出过往他们相处的一幕幕，喜悦溢满她的身体，让她再次拥有勇气。<br/>
她这一生，就栽在他的手里了，她心甘情愿成为他的爱情俘虏，变成他的忠诚信徒，永远侍奉着他。<br/>
她不明白，他为什么要这样对她好呢？<br/>
他竟然愿意为了让她消气，而把古籍放入上锁的铁箱里，将唯一的钥匙交给她，等她什么时候同意原谅他的过错，再把银钥匙还给他。<br/>
她知道，他嗜书如命，如果让他一天不看书，是会令他发狂的举动。<br/>
因此，这种在旁人看来轻而易举的举动，实际上，对于他来说，是身心俱疲的牺牲。<br/>
想到这里，她不禁感叹道，[这个书呆子真是单纯，单纯到令她心生喜爱。]她白皙的脸庞上泛起红晕，唇角微微上扬，勾起一抹笑容。<br/>
是的，连她自己都没有发觉，她对他的情感，早就已经超过了兄妹的喜爱，到达了情人的恋慕。<br/>
不知是为何，在想到有关他的事情的时候，她总会觉得欣喜。只要有他陪在身边，即使再觉得悲伤，也会变得高兴。<br/>
只有在他的身边，她才会觉得自在。<br/>
她愿意为了他舍弃骄傲，低下高昂头颅，将自己的所有都奉献给他。<br/>
她想要用温柔去拥抱他，用英勇去陪伴他。她很确信，他值得她付出一切，他就是她命中注定的爱人，是能够陪她从青春少艾走到暮雪白头的人，是可以为她指引人生方向的照明灯塔。<br/>
即使是枯燥乏味的书籍，在经过他的讲述后，也会变得精彩有趣。<br/>
他就像萨尔茨堡的树枝，世人眼中平凡干枯的树枝，在她眼里却闪耀灿烂如宝石。<br/>
此时正值盛夏，芬芳的栀子花香萦绕在空旷寂静的图书馆里，图书馆中心位置的木桌边坐着一位清秀少年，正在认真地阅读着手中捧着的古籍，而他的身旁紧挨着的娇俏少女则专注地端详少年的俊美容颜。<br/>
这一周以来，梅拉总是缠着伊里斯，说是要听他讲述古籍里的奥秘。他虽然不明白她为什么会突然对古籍有了兴趣，但他仍旧对此感到高兴。他们在每个阳光灿烂的午后，都会来到庄严的图书馆学习古籍。<br/>
梅拉用双手捧着白皙脸颊，手肘抵在书桌上，假装在专心听讲。实则利用眼底余光，偷偷打量着伊里斯的面容。<br/>
她在心里不由得感叹道，盛夏真是适合浪漫情节的发生。那么，她和他，是否也能够发生些什么呢？<br/>
梅拉的心中怀有期冀，在这个十三岁的夏天，她早已迫不及待的想要尝试一些从没试过的事物了，喔，请让幸运女神降临在她的身上吧。就算她平时表现得拒人于千里之外，比同龄人都要成熟稳重得多，但她终究也只是懵懂无知的十三岁少女。<br/>
至于，为什么要选择伊里斯呢？这个问题，其实梅拉也没有想过答案，她只是凭着直觉，朝他走去。他看起来很简单朴实，完全没有叔叔的危险诱惑，但她就喜欢这样的。可能是因为，他在她七岁那年，送了一枚紫晶石戒指给她，那是她在七岁生日那天，收到的唯一一份礼物。也许是因为，他在她染上水痘，误以为将要毁容而把自己关在房间里，不吃不喝的时候，陪在她的身边，用温柔的话语安慰了她，甚至还对她许下诺言，说如果她因病毁容嫁不出去了，那他就娶她为妻。尽管这句话来得莫名其妙，但依旧让伤心的她破涕为笑，扑入了他的怀中。或者是因为，他像明亮清幽的月光照亮了她黯淡无光的人生。不管怎么想，她都能找到许多喜欢他的理由，尽管他有很多的不足之处，但没有任何关系。不管他们怎么说他，她就是喜欢他，喜欢他的一切。<br/>
[……所以说，就是这样。]<br/>
[梅拉，你明白了吗？]伊里斯轻声问道，见她没有回答，于是轻声唤道，[梅拉？]<br/>
梅拉反应过来，她的双颊绯红，有些不好意思地回避了伊里斯的目光，点了点头，[我明白了。]<br/>
[你讲的很好，真的。]梅拉小声赞美道。<br/>
上主保佑，千万不要被他看出破绽来，她果然不该过于沉迷在观赏他的容颜中，不过，他真的好可爱啊。<br/>
她无法用冷漠来对待他，只有在他面前，她才会摘下冰冷的面具，换上甜美的笑容，用温柔的话语与他交谈。<br/>
她不明白这是怎么回事，但她觉得这种感觉令她愉悦，她喜欢它。<br/>
[哥哥，你能过来点吗？我有个问题想要向你请教。]梅拉装作不解的样子，她知道，伊里斯最喜欢翻阅古书籍，和钻研神秘学。所以，他绝对会接受她的请教的。<br/>
[当然。梅拉，我很高兴你会喜欢这本书。你有什么疑问都可以问我，我很乐意为你解答。]伊里斯微微一笑，站起身朝梅拉走去。<br/>
[我想问，萨尔茨堡的树枝有什么含义吗？]梅拉轻声问道。<br/>
[萨尔茨堡的树枝？]伊里斯重复了一遍她的问题，[萨尔茨堡的树枝这一词出自《论爱情》，萨尔茨堡盛产盐矿,如果用掉了树叶的干枯树枝，浸入盐水里，然后风干，会得到一串挂满结晶的如钻石般闪耀的树枝。意思就是，当你爱上一个人时，爱情会让你无法分辨出他的平凡，因为你的喜欢，会赋予他光环，在你的眼中，他就是最完美的。]<br/>
[我明白了。]梅拉点点头，看着伊里斯一本正经的模样，她忽而笑了起来，心中溢满了喜悦。他不就是萨尔茨堡的树枝吗？世人皆厌恶他的严谨和古板，可她偏喜爱他的聪明和温柔。<br/>
温暖明媚的阳光从玻璃窗外照入室内，洋溢着铺满了整个图书馆，洒落在他的身上，像是给他披上了一层金色薄纱，将他冰冷的侧脸轮廓模糊得温暖起来。看着他的笑颜，她的脑子像是黄油般，变得迷迷糊糊的。<br/>
梅拉想，其实她想要的日子，就是这般岁月静好。<br/>
[哥哥，我真的好喜欢你—]梅拉看着伊里斯的清秀面容，赞美的话语情不自禁的脱口而出。<br/>
伊里斯疑惑地看着梅拉，清澈明亮的湛蓝眼瞳里满是不解，像是在询问她的缘由。<br/>
[你刚刚讲给我听这本书的内容。]梅拉强装镇定，慌乱地补充道。<br/>
[梅拉，你能够喜欢这本书真是太好了。]伊里斯温柔地笑了笑，我还以为你会认为这本书枯燥乏味。]<br/>
这本书的确是很枯燥无味，但因为是你讲述的，所以我喜欢这本书。这是梅拉没有说出口的话。<br/>
趁伊里斯不注意时，她伸手抚上胸口，稍稍喘了口气。还好，他没有怀疑，没有把自己的爱意全部倾诉给他听。她才不要主动向他表明心迹，因为那会成为感情里的输家，就算她真的喜欢他，但考虑起自尊心来，她还是无法向他低头。她要利用自己的聪明才智，让他主动向她流露感情。所以，一开始她要热情似火地接近他，等他对她有了感情后，再对他冰冷如霜，这样他就会对她欲罢不能了。她的脸上闪过一丝笑意，扬起的小脸上尽是得意之色。<br/>
[哥哥，你能过来一些吗？我有些问题想要请教你，但是这里的位置太窄了。]梅拉微笑着说，她主动牵住了他的手，两人十指相缠，就像情人般亲密，伊里斯敏锐地察觉到梅拉的眼底闪过一丝笑意。她白皙纤细的手指温柔而有力地握着他的左手，牵引着他来到一列书架前。<br/>
伊里斯虽然不知道为什么梅拉想请教他的问题需要宽阔的位置，但他仍温顺地任她牵着手，跟随着她的脚步。<br/>
还没等他反应过来，梅拉就踮起脚尖，伸手环住了他的脖颈，轻轻地在他的面颊上吻了一下。“啾。”<br/>
因为震惊，伊里斯朝后退了几步，撞到了书架上。伴随着一声“啪”的轻响，几本书掉落在了地上。<br/>
梅拉的脸上绽放出笑容，紧接着，她就像只恶作剧得逞的黑猫般，向他俏皮地吐了吐舌头。<br/>
这一幕，让原本打算斥责她的鲁莽行径的伊里斯愣在了原地。自梅拉长大后，他就再也没有见过她如此开心过，在他的记忆里，除了幼年的她会欢笑着抱住他的腿，吵着闹着要他陪她玩耍外，平日里的她总是眉头紧蹙，神情阴郁，眉宇间凝结着化不开的霜雪，眼瞳中深藏着解不开的忧愁。但现在的梅拉，深邃迷人的紫色瞳孔里盈满笑意，如宝石般璀璨夺目。<br/>
[哥哥，我能够再吻你一次吗？]梅拉抬头看向伊里斯，对上那双清亮的紫色瞳孔，甜笑着问。[只要一次就好了。]那双丁香眼瞳里闪过一丝狡黠，像野猫般半眯起眸子，观察着他的反应。<br/>
闻言，伊里斯愣在原地，一时间竟不知道该如何回答她的话语。他从没听过这种请求，更别说是他那个严肃认真的妹妹提出的请求。他不明白平日里冷静矜持的她，竟然会对他说出这种大胆叛逆的话，这实在是太奇怪了，不是吗？而今天的他，也变得很奇怪。<br/>
但不管他怎么想，都无法得到答案。他想，如简妮所言，他对感情的方面还是太过无知，或许他能从《论爱情》里找到答案。<br/>
[既然你不回答我的问题，我就当你默认了。]梅拉甜甜地说，笑靥如花。<br/>
梅拉走到伊里斯的面前，踮起脚尖，再次吻上了他的面颊，然后，在伊里斯以为她打算结束时，她调转方向，轻轻覆上了他的薄唇。<br/>
虽然不明白为什么，但在两人的唇瓣触碰到的那一瞬，伊里斯的白皙脸庞瞬间变得绯红，就像田地里刚刚成熟的番茄般。这是他第一次有这种感觉，胸膛里的心跳愈发急促，比他终于找到一本古籍时的欣喜还要更甚。他不明白自己这是怎么了，尽管这种行为是错误的，但他并不想要推开她。<br/>
她青涩地于上反复碾磨，就像姐姐和叔叔一样“亲吻”，她本想用灵巧的舌头撬开他紧闭的牙关，在多次尝试皆无果后，她放弃了这个念头，专心地描绘他的唇形，就像绘画般认真，谁说她没有艺术天赋呢？虽然用错了地方。<br/>
上主保佑，这种感觉真好，难怪姐姐会喜欢和叔叔玩这种游戏。<br/>
她想要亲吻他的唇，她想从他身上索取的，仅仅是一个吻，除此之外，她什么都不想要。<br/>
她明白，这种亲密的举动，对于他们的关系来说，是太过无礼了。但她不想在乎那么多，她只想把自己认为好的东西给他，让他感受到同样的喜悦，填补他内心的空缺。<br/>
她不想克制住自己的欲望，她想要肆意地索取所念之物，只因为他令她着迷疯狂。<br/>
上主保佑，他真是讨人喜欢啊。每当他望向她时，湛蓝眼瞳如宝石般璀璨闪光，眸光流转，倒映出她的身影。<br/>
他就像一杯清香的茗茶，等待她的品尝，入口微苦，回味甘美，令她甘之如饴。<br/>
[哥哥，你感觉怎么样？]梅拉贴在伊里斯耳边低语道，[我很喜欢它，所以我希望你也能喜欢它。<br/>
[我不明白。] 伊里斯稍加思考了一会，淡淡地说，[但至少我不排斥这种行为。]<br/>
[哥哥，我还能吻你吗？]梅拉羞涩地低下头，双目低垂，轻声说道。[我明白我的言行很是冒失，但我真的只是想要把我喜欢的东西分享给你，让我们一起感受欣喜。]<br/>
[当然。]伊里斯淡淡一笑，认真地说。<br/>
[真的？]梅拉欣喜地抬起头，目不转睛地盯着他看，就像猎人对待自己的猎物般，这让伊里斯感到惊讶。不等伊里斯回答，梅拉就自顾自地说道，[上主保佑，这是真是太好了。]<br/>
梅拉愉快地抱住了伊里斯，在他的双颊上分别吻了一下，“啾，啾。”亲吻的声音在寂静的书馆里显得格外清晰。<br/>
[……梅拉。]伊里斯轻皱着眉头，无奈地唤道，因为她这突如其来的举动，他的手颤抖着捏皱了古籍的几页。<br/>
梅拉却没有注意到伊里斯话语里隐藏着的无奈，她笑得极为灿烂，如同盛放的雪绒花般美丽动人。<br/>
[哥哥，我现在要去跟剑术老师练习了。明天见。]梅拉微笑着说，在看见他点头示意后，她便转身离开了这里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>